vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cabela's Dangerous Hunt
Summary Cabela's Inc. is a subsidiary of Bass Pro Shops, an American direct marketer and specialty retailer of outdoor recreation merchandise based in Sidney, Nebraska. Cabela's was founded by Richard N. Cabela in 1961. Cabela's mail-order catalogs are shipped to 50 states and 120 countries. More than 120 million catalogs were mailed in its first year as a public company. It also has "Trophy Properties LLC" (a real estate market), the "Gun Library" (for buying and selling new, used, and collectible firearms), and World's Foremost Bank (the issuer of Cabela's Club Visa credit cards). Cabela's has produced several series of video games for a variety of gaming platforms, including Cabela's Legendary Adventures Cabela's Big Game Hunter series, Cabela's Dangerous Hunts series, and Cabela's Outdoor Adventures series. Videogame Series |-|Big Game Hunter Series Cabela's= *Big Game Hunter (PC) (1998) *Cabela's Big Game Hunter II: Open Season (1998) *Cabela's Big Game Hunter III: The Next Harvest (1999) *Cabela's Big Game Hunter 4 (2000) *Cabela's Big Game Hunter 5: Platinum Series (2001) *Cabela's Big Game Hunter: Ultimate Challenge (2001) *Cabela's Big Game Hunter 6 (2002) *Cabela's Big Game Hunter (PlayStation 2) (2002) *Cabela's Big Game Hunter: 2004 Season (2003) *Cabela's Big Game Hunter 2005 Adventures (2004) *Cabela's Big Game Hunter 2006 Trophy Season (2005) *Cabela's Alaskan Adventures/Cabela's Big Game Hunter: 10th Anniversary Edition - Alaskan Adventure (2006) *Cabela's Trophy Bucks (2007) *Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2007) *Cabela's Legendary Adventures (2008) *Cabela's Big Game Hunter 2010 (2009) *Cabela's Big Game Hunter 2012 (2011) *Cabela's Big Game Hunter: Hunting Party (2011) *Cabela's Big Game Hunter (Mobile) (2013) *Cabela's Big Game Hunter: Pro Hunts (2014) |-|4x4 Off-Road Series Cabela's= *4x4 Off-Road Adventure (2001) *Cabela's 4x4 Off-Road Adventure 2 (2001) *Cabela's 4x4 Off-Road Adventure 3 (2003) |-|Ultimate Deer Hunt Series Cabela's= *Cabela's Ultimate Deer Hunt (2001) *Cabela's Ultimate Deer Hunt 2 (2002) *Cabela's Ultimate Deer Hunt: Open Season (2002) *Cabela's Deer Hunt: 2004 Season (2003) *Cabela's Deer Hunt: 2005 Season (2004) |-|Dangerous Hunts Series= *Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) *Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 (2005) *Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge (2006) *Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 (2008) *Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 (2010) *Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 (2012) |-|Outdoor Series= *GrandSlam Hunting Series Cabela's GrandSlam Hunting: North American 29 (2000) *Cabela's GrandSlam Hunting: 2004 Trophies (2003) *Outdoor Adventures Series *Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2005) *Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2009) *Cabela's Sportsman's Challenge (1998) *Cabela's Outdoor Trivia Challenge (1999) |-|Other Series= *Cabela's African Safari (2006) *Cabela's Monster Bass (2007) *Cabela's Monster Buck Hunter (2010) *Cabela's North American Adventures (2010) *Cabela's Adventure Camp (2011) *Cabela's Survival: Shadows of Katmai (2011) *Cabela’s Hunting Expeditions (2012) *Cabela's African Adventures (2013) *Cabela's: The Hunt - Championship Edition (2018) Power of the Verse Notably strong upon taking into account every book and spin-off. *'Animals:' Many animals show Wall level and Building level feats. *'Human Hunters:' Humans are easily Street level capable to battle some animals, most weaponry in the verse are at a far higher scale than the animals. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Apex Predator X * Death Dragon98 * HYPERGODZILLA * Kiryu-MG3 * Eva132 Opponents Neutral *Walker21232123 Character Profiles Human Hunters File:The_Hunter_Cabelas.jpg|'The Hunter (Dangerous Hunt 2)'|link=The Hunter (Cabela's Dangerous Hunt 2) Animals File:Giant_yeti.jpg|'Yeti'|link=Yeti (Cabela's) Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunt